


Everything Stays

by CherriesAndRaindrops



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Comfort, He really needs a hug, I mean c’mon, M/M, Nightmares, Songfic, but hot take: Jack needs it more, soft angst, y’all say Crutchie needs a protection squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-11-02 06:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherriesAndRaindrops/pseuds/CherriesAndRaindrops
Summary: When a common incident reoccurs, Crutchie is brought back to his childhood.





	Everything Stays

**Author's Note:**

> Song is Everything Stays from Adventure Time. Enjoy!

Let’s_ go_ in<strike></strike>_ the garden_

A pitiful, bawling toddler named Charlie is being twirled around by his mother.

_You’ll find something waiting_

Her only attempt at comforting him was singing him a song.

_Right where you left it, lying upside down_

They proved to be helpful, as his sobbing soften into hiccups.

_When you finally find it, you’ll see how it’s faded_

She holds him tightly, assuring him everything will be okay.

_The underside’s lighter when you turn it around_

That feels like a million years ago.

_Everything stays right where you left it _

Now he sits on the penthouse, cradling his bawling partner, Jack. Those nightmares keep getting to him.

_Everything stays, but it still changes_

As Crutchie sings the very same tune while gently rubbing Jack’s back, he starts to calm down, taking shaky breaths and hiccuping.

_Ever so slightly, daily and nightly,_

Soon, the older boy’s in his boyfriend lap, looking like a kicked puppy. Crutchie ruffles his hair. “Ya feelin’ a bit bettah now?”

”...yea.” Jack whispers in response.

_In little ways..._

Crutchie kisses the top of Jack’s head, drawing a sad smile from him. “I love ya.” The shorter boy says.

”I love ya more.”

_When everything stays _


End file.
